Operation: RECOMISSIONED
by Luvya
Summary: Sector V are now Twenty Three and on their tenth year after being decomissioned they are offered a opportunity of a lifetime. Will they take it up?
1. Prolodge

**OPERATION:** R.E.C.O.M.I.S.S.I.O.N.E.D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own K.N.D, I only own what you currently don't recognize.

**Summery: **It's been Ten years since K.N.D has been Decommissioned. Meaning they are now Adults. What happens next? You'll find out. (3&4, 1&5, 2&86)

**Authors Notes: **For the record Kuki is a year and one day younger than Nigel.

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_Once there was an organization called The Kids Next Door- or K.N.D for short. The organization's aim was simple: protect the unknowing children of the neighborhood. The missions where fun, exciting and you made life-long friends from them. There was one downside and that was one solid rule of the group: once you became thirteen you got decommissioned. The Kids Next Door was only for Kids. No Adults Allowed._

_The decommissioning process was never easy to watch or go through. The reason for that was because none of the agents where aloud to remember anything or anyone from the K.N.D. They had a special machine that wiped all memory from there time at K.N.D and gave them new ones during that period. _

_It didn't always work as a few Ex K.N.D agents managed to sneak through the decommissioning and keep their memories- and two of them even managed when they had grown up to start up an older version of K.N.D called: Adults That Help Save the world or A.T.H.S.W for short. Its goal is simple: To recommission some of the more legendry members of K.N.D to fight against the now grown up enemies._

_The recommissioning process can be just as tiring as the decommissioning process. It unlocks the memories of the past that ex K.N.D agents didn't know about. Friendships that where forgotten and even some forgotten love interests. It may gain friends, it may loose friends. _

_Signing up as a member of A.T.H.S.W is a lot different from K.N.D because you're fighting villains your own age. They have bigger schemes, spies and you have to be alert even when you not on missions because the K.N.D may think you are up to something. _

_Our most current enemy is The Delightful's. Which where The Delightful Kids from Down The Lane, they have been difficult to capture. Which is why we are bringing back one of the most legendry teams from K.N.D… _

_Sector V_

_To Be Continued…_


	2. Chapter One

**_Chapter One_**

Chief of the recommisioning department, Agent RA walked into the meeting room with a blank look on his face- the way he conducted all of his recommisioning meetings. He looked around at the other heads of his department and then sat down in his chair.

"This meeting is now in session. Before we get into the recommisioning part is there any new business Agent PH?" The heads turned to look at the young blonde-haired woman.

"Currently it has been quiet according to head office. We know The Delightfuls are planning something but we have no idea what is, our current spy hasn't reported back to us in over a week"

"That's not good" Agent TR pointed out, "Rule 37 states that all operatives must report back on a weekly basis."

"That is why however we have sent Agents TM and PK to find out what is going on and to see what they can find out." RA nodded, he then turned to look at Agent TR.

"How is the recommisioning of Agents RE, PL, EM and TS?"

"They are currently all doing extremely well. The Agents taking care of them say that that group should be in tomorrow to get there memories back"

"Excellent" RA nodded and then turned to Agent FF who looked slightly nervous- she had a right to be this was her first recommisioning meeting since she had made head of research department.

"Agent FF do you have any members that you propose to become a part of A.T.H.S.W?" Agent FF took a deep breath.

"With the case of The Delightfuls on mind I suggest bringing back ex-agents: Nigel Uno, Hoagie Guillian, Kuki Sanban, Wallabee Beatles and Abigail Lincoln" Agent FF finally finished.

"Sector V?" TR murmured, amazed. "They where the best. They've been role models for more than 50 new KND's. I've always been surprised that Nigel Uno didn't try to take the position of leadership from you FF" FF frowned slightly.

"That's not what we're talking about TR. Nigel didn't take the leadership because he was more interested in the battle part." RA butted in before FF could say anything, "and besides Kuki Sanbun made a great leader under Hoagie Guillian and their replacements." TR managed a sheepish smile.

"Sorry Agent RA" He apologized.

"Quite alright TR. Now Five Ex K.N.D's will be a hard to find do we have any current addresses for any of them?" Agent RA questioned.

"I did some researching before the meeting and I found the files for Nigel, Hoagie, Wallabee and Abigail- the last update on them where 3 weeks ago" Agent FF informed him.

"What about Kuki Sanban?" Agent RA inquired.

"Kuki was never decommissioned" Agent FF admitted sheepishly, "she quit one month before her Thirteenth birthday. Rule 42 stated then that you where not aloud to quit after one month before your Thirteenth birthday. So Kuki handed in her two weeks before her one month deadline and we had to let her keep her memories." She added quietly to herself, "The rule however was changed immediately after she resigned to that members couldn't quit in the year of their Thirteenth birthday. So far she was the only member who managed to get out of not being decommissioned illegally." Agent RA nodded.

"So we have no idea where Kuki Sanban is?" Agent FF nodded her head.

"She could be anywhere, but she has kept her word and not mentioned the KND to anyone- or even tried to contact her past team-mates"

"Well finding Kuki could be difficult, what about the other members of Sector V?"

"Currently Nigel is working in England as a Chief at a local police station in London. He moved back to England when he was sixteen, due to his father getting a promotion. After graduating he went to a police college and after that quietly moved up to his position now." Agent PH couldn't help but laugh.

"Sounds like Numbeh One" she commented.

"Hoagie," Agent FF continued choosing to ignore PH's comment even though she couldn't help but agree, "Hoagie is currently working as an airplane pilot for the United States Air-force- he joined up there soon after his eighteenth birthday. He also currently makes sure all the weapons are up to date and in working order. He will however be in Roswell, New Mexico for the wedding of his younger brother Tommy."

"Does the file have any information on Tommy's bride to be?" Agent RA asked.

"Only that it's a Muki Sanban…" Agent FF trailed off and Agent PH remembered something

"Muki was Kuki's younger sister wasn't she? If anything Kuki will be at the wedding of her younger sister- perhaps we could contact her then and also try to Hoagie at the same time" Agent RA nodded slightly thinking.

"That could work. What about Wallabee and Abigail?"

"Wallabee is currently in New York- by the way call him Wally or else. He's currently a teacher at a kickboxing training facility, he also teaches Self Defense. He dropped out of High-school in his final year the teachers and his parents didn't actually put up much of a fuss as they agreed that high-school perhaps wasn't the best place for him. He still has his temper but has learnt to control it. That is unless you get him really angry" Agent FF took a deep breath and turned a page.

"Abigail, who still prefers to be called Abby is currently working as a spy for the FBI. We managed to update our current records and she is in Italy at the moment working on a case that was undisclosed however we know her cover is Karen Been a Twenty Two year-old student, a working as a Waitress at Café Italliano in Milan. Abby is also fluent in Italian, French, Japanese, Cantonese and Mexican"

"Alright which Agents do we have in Italy and England?" Agent RA asked Agent PH.

"Currently our closest ones are in France. We may have to pay for a trip to England and Italy." Agent RA nodded.

"Alright, I want Agent FF to track down Kuki Sanban being that she will probably recognize you more than anyone one else, the first place I would suggest is Tommy Gulliagn's wedding, Agent DM will be going with you" Agent DM who had been taking notes the whole meeting looked up.

"Me?"

"Yes I want you to go and get Hoagie Guilliagn but the best bet will be to wait until after the wedding- we don't want anyone to get suspicious." Agent RA turned to Agent TR, "TR I want you to go to Wallabee's training area and bring him. He may be difficult but I think you will be able to handle it."

"You got it boss"

"PH you will be flying to Italy to get Abigail, grab any information from Agent FF that you can the best bet will be to pretend to be an FBI agent." PH looked slightly daunted.

"There may be a slight problem with that sir…"

"What's that?"

"I don't speak Italian…" Agent RA sighed.

"Speak English, Abigail will know it she lived in the USA for a few years didn't she?" This meeting was starting to stress RA out and everyone was soon realizing it.

"What about Nigel?" Agent FF inquired.

"Leave him to me."

_To Be Continued…_


	3. Chapter Two

_**Chapter Two**_

**Milan, Italy**

Abigail Lincoln was wiping a table at the café she worked at when she heard the familiar tinkle when someone came into the building- the bell was getting on her nerves. She watched as a tall brunette lady with a camera came into the café and she inwardly groaned. Tourist, Abigail assumed. She hated them, when she signed up for the FBI she didn't think she would be doing this. Unfortunately for Abigail she sat in her section.

"_Voi gradiscono qualcosa bere?_" Abigail asked in flawless Italian. The lady looked up slightly confused.

"Um… sorry I don't speak Italian…?" She responded looking confused.

"That's perfectly alright; would you like something to drink?" Abigail repeated her question in English.

"I would if you don't mind. I would like a… Hot Chocolate please" The lady yawned slightly.

"Long day?" Abigail inquired. Normally Abigail didn't stop to talk to tourists but this time she some how felt the need.

"Endless I flew here today, trust me don't take a six hour flight and then decide to go to work straight away."

"I've done it before. So you're here in Italy for work?"

"Yeah, which is unfortunate because I've never been here before"

"I better go grab your order I'll be back in a few minutes." Abigail walked back to the counter and started making the hot chocolate with out waiting for a reply, she couldn't help but feel the lady's eyes on the back of her as she walked away.

Agent PH watched Abigail walk away. She couldn't help but smile as she watched the former KND work with ease. Agent PH had to admit she did her job as a spy well. Agent PH noted as Abigail was making the hot chocolate, she made it with ease. She then noticed Abigail was preparing to come back with her drink so Agent PH quickly grabbed her menu and pretended to study it.

"_Voi gradiscono niente altro?_" Agent PH looked blankly at Abigail as she slipped back into Italian and then corrected herself, "sorry about that juggling languages can be difficult at times, would you like anything else?"

"Not at the moment thanks, I can't help but notice that you sound American are you?" Abigail nodded.

"Yeah I grew up in Boston"

"What a coincidence so did I"

"You did?" Agent PH nodded. She had been for a short time a part of Sector T before she became a part of Moon Base.

"Wow, what do you do for a living?" Agent PH smiled, time for a little white lie.

"I'm head of design at K.N.D" she decided to use those simple initials to see whether anything registered in Abigail's brain.

Abigail couldn't help but recognize the name of the company that the lady worked at, it seemed familiar to her for some reason, but she had no idea why. Suddenly the brunette looked at her watch.

"Wow look at the time I have to go for a meeting, how much do I owe you?"

"4 Euro's I hope you enjoy your time in Italy" Abigail told her as the lady left in a rush. The brunette pulled out her purse and started to look through it.

"Here's 5 Euro's please keep the change and read the back of the card… Abigail" Abigail looked at the retreating woman in shock. She hadn't told her name and even if she did she wouldn't of told her false name which was at present Karen Been. She looked at the card that she held in her hand.

The A.T.H.S.W require a meeting with you at: 8:30am tomorrow morning at Grand Hotel Et De Milan.

She turned the card over which read:

This sounds suspicious and it probably is but come alone.

**New York City, USA**

Agent TR watched outside as Wallabee Beatles taught self defense. Agent TR had to admit that Wallabee- sorry Wally was a good teacher. He had the girls flipping over the boys in no time what-so-ever and he knew that Wally would be good for the team.

"Excuse me" Agent TR looked up slightly surprised to see Wally standing beside him.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave the premises, I don't give out free lessons and I also don't appreciate people watching me for two days" Agent TR cursed his luck- if he didn't know any better he was the one dealing with the spy and not Agent PH.

"Alright but as long as you take my card"

"Why would I want to take a cruddy business card?"

"Because it may change your life Wallabee" Agent TR sneered at him, knowing that it would aggravate Wallabee as he gave the card to Wally

"Change my life?" Wally asked, "Why would a cruddy business change my life? Anyway the names WALLY" TR just shrugged his shoulders and walked away knowing for a fact that Wally would turn up.

"Just read the card" TR called simply over his shoulder, "And it's to do with K.N.D" TR walked off.

Wally looked at his card suspiciously. Why would someone who had been spying on him for the last two days want to meet him? And why did the letters K.N.D sound suspiciously familiar?

**Roswell, New Mexico**

Kuki Sanban walked down the aisle and kept her eyes away from Hoagie's. She had completely forgotten about Tommy being Hoagie's brother and she had been shocked at seeing him again. Kuki had kept away from her ex-team mates deliberately. Although it was part of the rules of K.N.D she also did that for her own benefit. It was simply to harmful. Perhaps she should of gone through the decommissioning after all. She took her place and then turned to watch her baby sister walk down the aisle to marry Hoagie's baby brother. How ironic.

Agent FF took notes on Kuki. She smiled slightly evilly when she remembered Numbeh 4's crush on her back in K.N.D

"If only he could see her now" Agent FF muttered while Agent DM turned to look at her.

"What was that?" Agent DM inquired.

"Just thinking of Wally's crush on Kuki" Agent DM hid his laugh.

"I think almost everyone apart from Kuki realized that he liked her in that way"

"She did in the end" Agent FF pointed out.

"Only after he told her" Agent FF nodded and then turned her head back to the wedding.

"You may now kiss the bride" The minister spoke and Tommy kissed Muki with ease.

At the after match Agent FF and Agent DM split up. They decided to tackle- so to speak, the two ex-operatives separately. Agent FF joined Kuki Sanban at the bar.

"I'd like a coke please" Agent FF told the bartender and he nodded. She took a quick look at Kuki who was currently playing with a placement, "why aren't you out there dancing?" Agent FF inquired.

"Don't feel like it I guess." Kuki looked up at Agent FF and a look of shock came across her face, "what is it? Members from the K.N.D are coming back to haunt me?" She muttered to herself.

"The Kids Next Door?" Agent FF inquired with a small smile on her face, wondering how long it was going to take Kuki to click on to what she had said, apparently not all that long.

"How did you know… NumbehEighty-sixdidn't you get decommissioned?" Kuki asked with a hopeful look.

"Nice to see you Numbeh ThreeI'd like to explain everything later at my hotel room if that is alright with you?" Agent FF- a.k.a Fanny Fullbright said with a small smile.

"Um…" Kuki looked at the wedding and then at Fanny. She knew she wanted to but this was her sisters wedding…

"I'll leave it up to you. I'm staying at the Sally Port Inn and if you wish to come can you please come at 5:30 it gives you time to get away" Agent FF pointed out. Kuki nodded in agreement.

"Alright."

**Same Time, Same Place**

Hoagie Gilligan couldn't help but watch Muki's older sistertalk with another female. They both looked slightly familiar to him but he couldn't figurer out why.

"Having a good time?" Hoagie turned around to spot a male around his age with long blonde hair beside him.

"Yeah Mukiis good for Tommy" Hoagie couldn't help but state.

"Have to agree with you there" Agent DM said.

"How do you know Tommy?" Hoagie inquired, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"We used to play together as children." The Blonde said with a grin, "I knew Muki back then too" Hoagie nodded but couldn't help but feel that the blonde was hiding something from him. "Unfortunately I can't stay long at the wedding, I have a meeting at 5:30pm that I have to prepare for" The blonde continued, "anyway perhaps we will meet again sometime here's my business card"

Agent DM handed over his business card with his room number and everything on it. They had decided to hold both of there meetings together thinking it might be easier if Kuki was able to back them up.

"Five thirty?" Hoagie muttered as he read the back of the card, "he has a meeting at five thirty…" Hoagie looked up to correct him but noticed that he and Kuki's friend had already gone.

"So are you going?" Kuki asked walking up to him.

"How did you… she gave you the same card didn't she?"

"Yeah. But are you going?"

"Yeah I guess so…"

"See you there"

**London, England**

"Alright Men, I need you to take your stations I want Denvor, Carter and Hudson to head over that way and I want Daniell, Harrignton and Clark to head on the other side." Chief Nigel Uno spoke to his team, "We need to get Adams out of there NOW" He then watched as an man in a black suit walked up to him.

"I'm sorry but the FBI has taken over this particular situation and has deemed it unsafe for you to be here"

"One of my men is in there!" Nigel yelled at him, wondering why the guy was being so calm about the whole deal. Hehad to getAdams out of there.

"Yes and we will be doing everything that we can to get him out. Can you answer this question: Have you battled with The Delightfuls in any shape or form before?" The man said staring at Nigel. One part of Nigel's mind was yelling at him to say yes but Nigel couldn't honestly remember any enemies under that name so he slowly shook his head.

"I didn't think so." The man said with a smirk, "This is a trap and we need you Nigel and your troops to retreat." Nigel looked at the man and then shook his head.

"No" Nigel said firmly, "a member of my team is in there and I AM going to get him out I don't care about what you say."

Agent RA's mind was reeling he knew he should have recognized Nigel concern over a team mate but he honestly hadn't. Agent RA had been heading over to see Nigel when he heard over his communicator that Nigel was in a battle with The Delightfuls and he instantly had realized that they had found out their plans on getting sector V back and he ordered all English Agents over to where he was and he headed over there.

"We have Agents around the building. They don't want the captured person Nigel, they are after you" Agent RA finally spoke.

"Me why would they want me? I've never fought them before, I just told you that."

"Actually you have" Agent RA admitted finally.

"What? I would-"

"You don't remember because you had your memories wiped when you where thirteen years old. You where part of an organization called The Kids Next Door and your team then where the Delightfuls main enemies- back then of course they where called The Delightful Children From Down The Lane. I can explain everything else later I just need you to trust me on this one and order your men away." Agent RA tried to plead with Nigel. They couldn't loose him to the Delightfuls, not now.

This time it was Nigel's mind that was reeling. He remembered very vaguely of an operation called The Kids Next Door so he decided to see what the man had to say.

"Alright I'll call them off but I'm coming in with you" Nigel said firmly.

"What?" Agent RA exploded. He couldn't have Nigel in there with him. He was untrained. Unprepared. They would know his weaknesses and he wouldn't know theirs.

"It's a member of my team in there I'm responsible for him. I'm going in whether you like it or not." Agent RA sighed he knew when he was whipped.

"Fine"

_To Be Continued…_


	4. Chapter Three

**_Chapter Three_**

**London, England**

"Andrew pleasure to see you again, can I ask why you are outside of the USA at this point?" Lenny of The Delightfuls asked with an evil grin. Nigel looked at them both confused, why weren't they fighting? Nigel asked himself.

"None of your business Lenny and for the record its RA" Agent RA sneered, "Nigel stand behind me at all times" Agent RA added quietly to Nigel.

"Could it be that your recommisioning sector V?" Lenny asked, "By the way Nigel it's so good to see you again. Pity you don't remember me… actually no it isn't"

"Where's Adam's?" Nigel demanded forgetting about Agent RA's order to keep his mouth shut.

"Adams… oh he's fine. He's just waiting to be saved. It's you I'm really after Nigel" Nigel looked confused when the other members of The Delightfuls stepped out behind him and grabbed Nigel.

"Wha" Agent RA whirled around to see Nigel getting grabbed, his eyes wide open.

"Agent RA, the prisoner is free" A voice came over Agent RA's communicator, "I repeat the prisoner is unharmed and free"

"Ignore that Andrew" Lenny warned. Agent RA knew instantly he was trapped.

**Milan, Italy**

Agent PH was awake and was waiting patiently for Abigail to turn up. She knew that Abby was going to turn up for the simple matter of her curiosity was going to get the better of her. Agent PH then heard a hesitant knock on her door.

"Come in" She called and Abby opened the door slightly then the whole way in. Abby couldn't help but feel nervous about being in this strangers apartment. She knew with her training from the FBI that she should have brought someone with her but the lady seemed friendly enough. Suddenly there was a beeping.

"Sorry I have to get that," Agent PH apologized to Abby, "but take a seat." Abby nodded and sat down in one of the chairs in her room. She watched Agent PH go into the next room and start to talk, "Is this important? I have Abigail in…WHAT? He hasn't? But he should have done by now… he was just supposed to get Nigel to come to the meeting! Call me instantly if you get any news" Agent PH came back into the room, "sorry about that."

"That's alright"

"Now I know you probably have a lot of questions, I did when they originally came to recommison me"

"Recommision?" Abby asked curious.

"Eep I jumped the gun." Agent PH looked at her watch, "Hold that thought I just have to do something" Agent PH pushed a button on a remote and a screen came down.

"Agents?" A robotic voice asked.

"Patch me through to Agents TR, DM and FF" Agent PH ordered. Abby was amazed as she the screen split into two.

"Hey PH, What's the deal? I was just about to explain to him" TR asked confused. Abby could see a blonde haired man sitting in the background that looked vaguely familiar to her.

"So where we" DM and FF coursed.

"As was I but I just received word from Head that Agent RA and Nigel where battling The Delightfuls and there's been no response from his communicator since he informed them" Agent PH said. Abby watched as all three Agents looked worried as did an Asian lady in the background of DM and FF.

"How could he be battling The Delightfuls?" TR questioned, "He should know even better than us not to bring a non recomissioned operative with him"

"I asked that as well but apparently Nigel was already battling The Delightfuls as they had one of his team members and wouldn't let RA go in with out him"

"Sounds like Nigel" Four voices coursed, PH looked to see who the fourth voice was.

"Kuki I'm glad you decided to join us"

"As am I now what's going on?"

"Alright we where going to do this one on one but as our head Agent RA has now gone missing as well as Nigel I'll explain to the remaining four of you. As Kuki knows you four used to be apart of an organization called The Kids Next Door. The aim was simple: To protect the unknowing kids from evils in the neighbor hood. The age you had to be is from seven to thirteen, when you where thirteen you where decommissioned and you had your memories wiped and new ones put in your head. Kuki however managed to escape that process however and keep her memories." Agent PH explained and Kuki looked slightly sheepish.

"Abby wants to know what this has to do with her" Abby spoke up from beside PH.

"You four and Nigel Uno where part of Sector V one of the best teams we had in The K.N.D and we now require you for help in defeating The Delightfuls." Agent FF spoke up, "I was Numbeh 86 one of the heads at moon base, now I'm Agent FF Agent DM is beside me, Agent PH is the one with you Abigail and Agent TR is with you Wallabee"

"Wally" Wally automatically corrected with ease.

"Anyway we where also all decommissioned at age thirteen not knowing that there was an adult version of The Kids Next Door called Adults That Help Save the World or A.D.T.H.S it was started up after two members from K.N.D escaped the decommissioning process (illegally) at different times and met up in the adult world and decided to start it after they started running into old enemies through time to time. They realized they where going to recommision ex K.N.D members and they managed to find a way to do this. Which is how we all remember the K.N.D and you (apart from Kuki) don't" Agent TR explained. All four of the ex-KND members looked confused and in disbelief.

"Now we know that all of you will have questions- because we did when we got recommisioned so we're allowing 5 questions for each of you so use them wisely"

"I know we where apparently one of the best groups but why did you choose now to recommision us and not earlier?" Hoagie inquired still looking slightly confused.

"We chose you now because one of your enemies has been raising havoc through out the five continents called The Delightfuls. They must currently know that we are recommisioning you because they got to Nigel Uno- your ex leader about 1 hour ago with our head of recommisioning Agent RA" Agent PH informed him.

"Why did Kuki…" Abby looked at Kuki to make sure she had her name right and Kuki nodded, "manage to escape decommissioning legally and keep her memories and we didn't?"

"Would you like to explain this Kuki?" Agent FF asked her gently. Kuki nodded and sighed.

"I was appointed leader after you Numb- sorry Abby got decommissioned because of the fact I was the youngest of the group and it would be easier making me leader so Numbeh 86 decided it would be easier to make me leader then Wally or Hoagie and I was looking through all the rules after Numbeh- sorry Nigel got decommissioned and realized that there was one loop hole and a way I was able to keep my memories- by quitting two weeks and one month before my birthday. So that's what I did"

"Will we get our memories back?" Wally asked quietly.

"Yes you will be getting your memories back. It's not an easy process the recommisioning but you'll feel more complete afterwards and you will also remember your friends"

"Will we be able to keep our current jobs?" Kuki questioned.

"Unfortunately you won't, but you will be placed to your skills"

"How long has the A.T.H.S.W been around?" Hoagie inquired.

"To date about 20 years" Agent DM stated looking at some states, "we've currently had more than 1 million ex K.N.D operatives rejoin in our ranks."

"Is A.T.H.S.W international?" Abby asked

"Yes, our main head quarters are in Boston but we have many other branches around the world just like K.N.D has. We've chosen you for our branch for the simple reason that was where your old sector was in K.N.D, you still however will be doing International things like traveling to places where you may have never been." Agent PH said with a small smile.

"Does anyone in K.N.D know about A.T.H.S.W?" It was Wally's turn again and he looked less confused then before.

"Currently no. Although they don't know it A.T.H.S.W is where K.N.D gets most of there funds. A.T.H.S.W donates under an undisclosed name and helps them with there missions unknowingly from time to time when they get difficult"

"How do you mean difficult?" Kuki queried not remembering any help from adults in the past.

"Well perhaps the easiest one would be operation: G.R.O.W.N-U.P" Agent FF informed her, "The A.T.H.S.W was the one who managed to help find Nigel a job." Kuki nodded as she remembered.

"I take it we won't be able to tell our families what we are doing but what do we inform them?" Hoagie inquired.

"That's up to you. All family situations are different and we can't all have our own way. Some family members may already be in the organization" Agent PH took a quick glance at Abby as she said that and Kuki couldn't help but notice.

"When do we get our memories back?" Abby asked

"You have to go through some re-training which is some basic skills and also go though some new training as well. Also you have to go through an IQ test and a few other tests just to make sure your up to date with everything, it is a two week process- I warn you now that it is a intensive two weeks and all of you will have to go through it." Agent FF informed everyone. Kuki nodded she had been expecting that.

"When does our training start?"

"Your training starts once all of you are at headquarters which will be in a few days."

"What about Nigel will he training with us?"

"At this time yes, I'll be heading to London after this meeting to help get both him and Agent RA out." Agent PH informed Kuki

"What do the initials stand for?" Hoagie inquired.

"They are basically our initials of our first and last names backwards. For example my name is Helen Parker therefore my Agent name is PH"

"How will I be getting back to the USA?" Abigail asked. Agent PH looked slightly confused. She hadn't really thought of that.

"I originally planned it for you to come with me but I'm going to have to help with getting Agent RA and Nigel back so you'll be traveling back on your own but I'll have another Agent with your name on it"

"But if the Delightfuls know that you're coming to recommision us wont they try to get Abby on the plane?" Kuki inquired.

"She's right" Agent TR realized.

"I guess you will be coming with me to London then Abby, just make sure you follow all instructions alright?"

"Alright"

"Back to the questions, What if we don't want to join A.T.H.S.W?" Agents FF, PH,TR and DM all shared the same smirk as Wally asked that question but before they could say anything Kuki answered him.

"Because you'll be missing out on an opportunity of a lifetime. The K.N.D was an excellent experience and you'll regain your memories from that and gain new friends… and what happened between…" she trailed off quietly.

"She's right. The K.N.D was the best experience as is A.T.H.S.W you'll experience and learn more than you can ever imagine." Agent FF informed them, "you'll be glad to get your memories back, it's like a part of you that always was there locked up and once unlocked you'll wish you had never gotten decommissioned" There was a pause as all members of the meeting thought about that.

"Where will we be living?" Hoagie inquired.

"You will be living in different locations of A.T.H.S.W all teams live together under one roof supplied by A.T.H.S.W much like when K.N.D was around you'll have your own rooms and a separate meeting room." Agent DM explained, "The heads of departments all live at headquarters as do the new agents going through recommisioning."

"Will we have contact with our families during that time?"

"Yes you will however there is a limited amount of phone calls you are aloud to have and you are not aloud to receive any"

"What if something bad happens to our families how will we find out?"

"A.T.H.S.W will keep tabs on all your families to make sure what is happening with them. If something extremely serious comes up we will pull you out of recommisioning and let you go home. However you will have to wait till the next group of recommisioning and go through the whole process again." Agent PH told the group.

"How much of the recommisioning process will I have to go through?" Kuki asked.

"Everything except for getting your memories back. The recommisioning process is also how we find you work together as a team again and to make sure you will work together as a team again. It's also to help us see how you've grown up after K.N.D" Agent TR informed her, "and that's your five questions each"

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter Four

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Authors Note: **I've just realized that by mistake I uploaded Chapter Four instead of Chapter three in my origanal chapter so I've put my origanal Chapter Three up and here's Chapter Four. So I would advice you to read Chapter Three because it does make more sense after reading this one._

* * *

**London, England**

Abby looked around the big city of London amazed. She had been here before but only for a few hours as a stop over. Agent PH looked at her with a smile.

"Now you know how I feel about Italy"

"So how are we going to get the two people out?" Abby asked.

"It's going to be me getting the two out because it will be too dangerous for you to go in. The Delightfuls know that we're coming to get you somehow and they've managed to get your ex leader and I'm planning for no other ex people of Sector V to go in until it was absolutely necessary."

"Then why bring Abby along?"

"You know why we did that Abby, it was so you would be with someone at all times"

"Abby doesn't need a bodyguard" Abby snapped.

"Unfortunately you do. The Delightfuls are dangerous Abby, as long as you don't have your memories of when you where in K.N.D you won't be able to help. I'm sorry Abby but you'll have to stay in the car at this point" Abby didn't say a word as they pulled up to where Agent RA and Nigel was last, as soon as they did an Agent came up to them.

"Agent PH, I'm glad you're here."

"That's great Agent GE, what's been going on?"

"We managed to get the member of Nigel's police sector out of the place but Nigel insisted that he came in with Agent RA they had a slight argument about it but then Agent RA relented and Nigel came with him. Agent RA brought Agents TD and EI with him but told them to stay by the doors. They haven't come out either." Abby watched as Agent PH swore slightly.

"He knows not to bring a decommissioned operative with him. Especially to a battle with The Delightfuls!" Agent PH exploded, "He's the chief of RECOMISSIONING for god sake. He could get depromoted after this."

"He knew what he was doing PH"

"It's against the rules GE you know that as well as I do. Alright here's what we do, GE I want you to stay here with Abigail. Do not let The Delightfuls get her at any costs. What Agent's do we have in the area?"

"Currently Agents FP, WC, JA, SR and MK"

"Alright I want Agent FP and Agent WC to go around the back entrance and see if they can get in, I want Agent SR, Agent JA and Agent MK to come with me. Remember GE do NOT let The Delightfuls get Abigail." She informed him, "That is an order."

"Yes Agent PH. I'll contact all the Agents now." A few minutes later Agent SR, Agent JA and Agent MK all came over.

"Now it's been eight hours since Agent RA, Agent TD and Agent EI since they have checked in they also have Nigel Uno with them so we have to be extremely careful in this mission alright?" All agents nodded. Agent PH got out of the car then and Agent GE automatically got in. She locked the doors behind her.

"Agent GE will be guarding Abigail Lincoln while we go in to get the three agents and Mr. Uno. We need to be incredibly quiet; we also only battle if they start it. This is a simple rescue mission alright?" The three agents nodded.

"Then let's go"

"PH!" Agent GE yelled out as Agent PH started to head out, "catch" he threw her a set of keys.

"One of them should get them out"

**Boston, USA.**

"I've just received word that the rescue mission has started for Agents RA, TD, EI and Nigel Uno. Abigail Lincoln has a guard on her and the other three are all currently on there way here" Agent KP informed the head of A.T.H.S.W Agent LC.

"Excellent. Once we have Sector V back in operation we'll be able to finish The Delightfuls once and for all" Agent LC smiled, "Is there any other news?"

**Somewhere over the USA**

Hoagie looked over at Kuki, who was currently looking out the window in the seat next to him. He had Agent FF sitting on the other side of him and Agent DM was piloting the plane.

"Kuki?" Hoagie nudged her and she looked up. He had to admit she looked different from when she was at the wedding. Even more nervous if that was a possibility.

"Yeah Hoagie?"

"So all this is actually real?" She nodded.

"We used to know each other rather well Hoagie. All of us did. All the missions we did we worked together as a team." She paused, "you and I where the last members of our team to turn thirteen, we became closer friends after Numbeh's 1,4 and 5 all got decommissioned."

"Numbeh's?"

"Sorry I meant Nigel, Wally and Abby." She sighed, "The last three months with out any of you there was hell for me. When ever I passed any of you in the street none of you looked at me. You didn't even acknowledge me. You where my best friends, Hoagie. I know this is difficult for you to hear but you honestly where. We all where best friends."

"Fasten your seatbelts for landing" Kuki fell quiet and Hoagie appreciated the silence he had a lot to think about after that speech from Kuki.

**London, England**

"I'm sorry" Agent RA finally muttered to the Agents that where with him and Nigel in the cell, "I should have known better"

"RA it's not your fault. The Delightfuls planned this they some how knew you where coming to get Nigel I don't know how but they did" Agent EI spoke up while Agent TD nodded in agreement.

"Agent EI there is only one way that The Delightfuls knew about us getting sector V"

"We have a leak?"

"Unfortunately, I don't know who but I'm going to find out"

"Um… what's going on?" Nigel couldn't help but interrupt. He had no idea what was going on and why these people knew him and he had no idea who they where.

"I'll explain later alright Nigel? It's not safe here."

"Currently it's not safe anywhere" A voice pointed out.

"Agent PH?" Agent RA asked surprised, "what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Italy!"

"I was. Abigail's currently in a safe place and the other three are on there way to HQ. Now with the help of a few other agents we're getting you out of here"

"Not so fast Helen" Lenny's sneering voice came over the speakers.

"What are you going to do to stop us Lenny? The names PH" Agent PH said with a smirk, "We already have the keys" She waved them around.

"How did you get those?" Lenny asked annoyed.

"Do you really think we waited eight hours just to get one of our chiefs out? Two of our agents managed to get the keys about three hours before."

"WHAT?"

"Exactly what I said Lenny. You really need all of your siblings to have a good plan don't you? Now if you don't mind I'm getting my fellow Agents out of here" Agent PH jumped down from where she was and started to unlock Agents RA, EI, TD and Nigel's cells.

"Not so fast Helen. You're going to have some visitors in about three seconds. One… Two… Three.." Suddenly all five of The Delightfuls showed up behind her.

"So you're going to be that cheesy huh? Well too bad because we won't be. All Agents… battle stations" Agent RA yelled, "but don't forget to get us out of here!"

"Don't worry boss we'll get you out" Agent SR yelled while dodging a punch from Jamie (the brown-haired one)

"I doubt that Rebecca" Jamie sneered back.

"You sure about that Jamie? That's very improper of you" Rebecca sneered, "by the way look out"

"Look out for…" Before Jamie could say anything MK hit her from behind.

"Thanks MK"

"Welcome" They went back to fighting while Agent WC unlocked the cages.

"Alright I want Agent EI and TD to get Nigel out of here. We'll take care of the rest." Agent RA ordered.

"Got it boss." However The Delightfuls took one look of the situation and scattered off.

"Guess it's time to get out of here."

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter Five

_**Chapter Five**_

**_Day One: Training_ **

**Time: 0630 hours**

Nigel and Abby had been back in the USA for officially twenty four hours after the battle between The Delightfuls and A.T.H.S.W in England. They had been given a days rest and was able to get to know their ex team mates.

"Good morning trainees. We require you in the meeting room in exactly half an hour." Agent PH's voice came through the sound system. All five members groaned slightly and rolled over, "and I mean NOW"

Kuki sighed and decided she had better get out of bed. She could remember the importance of following orders and knew they should get moving, even if she was the only one actually moving. She stumbled into the bathroom and started her morning routine.

**Time: 0635 hours**

Hoagie was the next one who started to get up, being in the air force he knew the importance of being on time and so he knew the Agent was serious. He looked over at Nigel and Wally who where both still sleeping. All three where sharing a room as was the girls. Hoagie then headed over to the bathrooms.

**Time: 0640 hours**

Nigel finally decided it was time to get up and start moving. He noticed that they only had twenty minutes so he decided to wake up Wally at the same time.

"Wally it's time to get up" Wally mumbled something and rolled over.

"We have to be in the meeting room in twenty minutes"

"Don't care" Hoagie then came in, dressed and drying his hair with a towel.

"He's still asleep?"

"Yeah"

"Leave him then. He'll need a lesson on this" Hoagie said with a smirk. Nigel shrugged his shoulders and then headed to the bathroom.

**Time: 0645 hours**

Kuki came back into the room she was sharing with Abby. She smiled slightly as she noticed that Abby was still asleep.

"Abby you've gotta get up"

"Abby needs her sleep" Abby murmured.

"You've only got fifteen minutes to have breakfast, shower get dressed and be in the meeting room" Abby didn't say anything but got up and moved slowly to the bathrooms.

**Time: 0650 hours**

Wally was finally rising from his slumber when Agent PH's voice came over the system.

"This is a reminder for trainee's you have to be in the meeting room in ten minutes" Wally muttered a number of swear words and pulled on jeans, a orange sweatshirt and brushed his hair quickly.

"We did try to wake you" Hoagie told him coming back in to his room to grab a blue top, "you didn't get up"

"Then try bloody harder next time" Wally informed him as he rushed around to get ready. Hoagie smirked and then headed out.

"See you in the meeting room"

**Time: 0700**

Agent RA looked at Wally's empty seat and sighed. He had a feeling Wally was going to be late today but he didn't want to believe it. Kuki had arrived first followed soon after by Abby, Nigel and Hoagie.

"This training session will now start" As soon as Agent RA stated that Wally rushed in and took his seat between Kuki and Abigail, "your late" Agent RA informed Wally sternly.

"Sorry"

"You had half an hour to arrive all of the other members made it in plenty of time" Wally looked sheepish. Agent RA stared at him for a minute and then turned to the whole group, "you all must show up on time for all remaining training sessions. If a member is running a little late you must all help them as well" All of the ex K.N.D members nodded, "This morning you will be split into two groups Hoagie and Kuki you two will be together while Wallabee, Nigel and Abigail will all be together. Hoagie and Kuki you will be taking a practice IQ test this morning while Wallabee, Nigel and Abigail will be in the gym." All five members nodded, "you will have thirty minutes for lunch and then you'll switch"

"Thirty minutes?" Hoagie muttered quietly to himself.

"Do you have a problem with that Hoagie?" Agent RA asked sternly.

"No Sir"

"Good"

**Time: 0800hrs**

Wally, Abigail and Nigel all ran steadily around the field. There trainer had informed them that they had to do fifty laps around the big field and they where so far on their 30th lap. Wally smirked.

"I'll give you two a race." He said with a smirk, starting to speed up.

"Deal" Abby and Nigel said in unison and for the last twenty laps they ran faster around the field. Nigel went over the line first.

"Twenty Five minutes" The trainer informed him as he chucked him a bottle of water, Wally crossed the line a minute later. "Twenty Six minutes" Wally nodded as he drank some of the water. "Twenty Nine minutes" Abby nodded as she tried to catch her breath.

"You three all need to improve on your timings and also learn it's not a race." The trainer lectured, "You also have to work as a team not on your own."

**Time: 0900hrs **

Kuki was halfway through her practice IQ test when she noticed that Hoagie was only a quarter of the way through. She then realized she was rushing the test and took her time to go back and check as they still had three hours to go.

Hoagie was stuck on a question he couldn't decide the right answer so he decided to take a guess on which one that he would prefer. He then noticed that Kuki had looked over at him and was now looking back at her answers.

**Time: 1000hrs**

Wally watched as Abby tried but failed to dodge a punch from Agent TR, she clutched her side slightly. He shook his head, his tutoring skills coming through.

"Nah your doing this wrong. What you've got to do is see which way the arms coming from and dodge the other way. If she's using her left arm and curving slightly to the right she's going to hit you in the stomach (1) so therefore you got to move to the right." Wally explained, "try it again" he informed Agent TR who raised his eyebrow and nodded, this time however when he done it she managed to dodge it and grab his arm. Nigel clapped.

"How did you know that?" Nigel inquired.

"I used to teach self defense, she was dodging the wrong way" Wally explained.

**Time: 1130hrs**

"Report" Agent RA asked from Agent TR.

"Wally, Nigel and Abby's teamwork was shaky at first but they are coming through. Wally taught Abby how to duck punches, by doing that he also showed Nigel. Abby in return managed to duck one of my attacks and pin my arm back." Agent RA nodded and then turned to Agent PH.

"How are Hoagie and Kuki doing in their practice IQ tests?"

"Originally Kuki was rushing through it but now she's double checking all her answers and sometimes even triple checking. She is however two thirds of the way through her test while Hoagie is one third" Agent RA nodded.

"Alright they've still got half an hour so you better go back" The two agents nodded and they returned to the two teams.

**Time: 1200hrs**

Kuki and Hoagie came into the cafeteria and smiled slightly as they saw Nigel, Abby and Wally eating rather slowly.

"Hard morning?" Kuki inquired.

"You have no idea. Try and work as a team when you do your training" Nigel advised, "you'll thank us for it later" Hoagie and Kuki both nodded.

"What about the practice IQ test? What was that like?"

"Difficult but check your answers before you hand it in. That's my only advice" They nodded and started to eat.

**Time: 1230hrs**

"Please write your full name on your paper as well as the date and time in twenty four time." Agent PH informed Nigel, Abigail and Wally, "you may start… now" They all started there test but Wally couldn't figure out what was annoying him until he realized it was the silence.

"Can we have some music?" Wally asked Agent PH but she shook her head firmly. He sighed and continued to work.

**Time: 1300hrs**

Kuki and Hoagie where both running steadily around the field together. They didn't bother counting their laps and because of that they where running around faster than Nigel, Abby and Wally had in the morning.

"Do you want to speed up a little?" Kuki asked Hoagie with a small smile.

"Sure why not" They both ran together on there final lap and hit the finishing line at the same time.

"Congratulations you two you managed to beat the group from this morning however not by much you took 20 minutes to get around the field. I know all of you can do better and will be expecting it tomorrow.

**Time: 1500hrs**

"You have two hours left to finish your practice test trainees remember to take care in your questions." Agent PH warned. Abby finished the second to last section of the test and decided to go back and check her answers. She looked over each of them made a few changes and went onto the last section as well.

Nigel had already finished the test and was redoing it again to make sure he had done everything correctly to his knowledge. Like Abby he made a few changes and re-worded a few of his answers he then put his papers neatly and wondered what he was going to do for the next two hours.

Wally however had about three sections to go and hadn't been going back to check on his paper, he had decided he was going to check it if he had time at the end. He was working at a steady rate but he had no idea what the others where doing as he hadn't looked up in the past three and a half hours.

**Time: 1630hrs**

Kuki was watching Hoagie fence Agent TR with some difficulty. She watched as Agent TR was about to knock his sword out of Hoagie's hand but Hoagie managed to move at the last moment, a second later and he would have lost the match.

"Hoagie move now!" Kuki warned as Hoagie dodged to the right.

"Thanks"

"Welcome. Keep an eye on the person's actions not the sword. They'll give away what their planning (2)" Kuki advised. A few seconds later Kuki cheered as Hoagie managed to knock Agent TR's sword away and have his sword at his neck.

"Good fencing" Agent TR informed him.

"It was with Kuki's help." Agent TR smiled.

"I'm glad you're working with your team-member"

"Thanks"

**Time: 1700hrs**

Wally put down his pen with a slight smile. He had finished just in time, he watched as Agent PH stood up.

"Please put your pens down and your papers in a neat pile" Abby and Wally both tidied there papers while Nigel had a bored look on his face, "alright you may leave see you tomorrow trainees"

**Time: 1800hrs**

"How did they go today?" Agent LC inquired.

"Well Wally was late, but we expected that. In the beginning Nigel, Abby and Wally didn't work as a team but against each other however through out the morning gym session they soon learnt they're better off as a team. Kuki and Hoagie managed to go through the practice test and check their answers with ease. At lunch Nigel, Abby and Wally warned Kuki and Hoagie to work as a team which is what they did and they bet the morning's team time of the laps by five minutes. Kuki and Hoagie both advised the group to check their answers which is what they also did and Nigel finished his practice IQ test early which we also expected. Other than that it all went well" Agent RA informed Agent LC.

"That's excellent. I want regular updates through out the next two weeks"

"Yes Agent LC"

_To Be Continued…_

**Authors Notes: **I don't know if this is necessary true as I've never taken self defense and am not much of a fighter.

I also don't know if this is true but as with the last note it's my fic and that's how it's going to be.


	7. Chapter Six

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Author Note: **Slightly boring chapter. Mainly for you to see when they all got decomissioned and to answer some questions. No action (however in the next chapter they do get their memories back!)_

* * *

**Day Three: Training**

On day three, Wally was the first one awake at_ 0530hrs_ He was showered and dressed by _0630hrs_when the others started to trail in to the dining room, when their 'alarm clock' spoke.

"Good morning trainees, please meet in the meeting room for your activities for today" Agent PH's voice came on the sound system. Wally smirked as he remembered the previous day. He had been paired with Hoagie for their second day of fencing and finally had to call it a tie as both of them was in equal paring. That was in the morning, in the afternoon the group all came together and tried to 'rescue' a fellow agent. Unfortunately it took them thirty minutes to get inside the building and another thirty to actually get the agent out. They had a scolding for that. Wally took his bowl of cereal up to the sink and rinsed it.

"See you in the meeting room" Wally told them and Kuki smiled up at him as he left. She sighed if only he could remember…

**Time: 0700hrs**

"Good Morning trainee's I'm glad to see you all on time and ready for a new day" Agent RA smirked at his cheesy line.

"What are we doing today?" Abby asked eagerly. She was coming to enjoy the re-training for some reason.

"Today you have to have a full physical check up to make sure you're actually healthy enough to be in A.T.H.S.W. Before you say that you had one recently all agents have to have one regularly and this will be your first one of many" Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Wally and Abby all exchanged looks, "you will have Agents WJ, TW DC and the girls will be with Agents SE and KV. Before you ask they are qualified doctors" All five team mates nodded, "All of you will be also getting your practice IQ tests back today and Agent PH will go through with you what you should have answered in that test."

"Wouldn't that defeat the purpose of an IQ test?" Wally asked.

"Why?"

"The whole reason of an IQ test is to test your IQ. If you know the answers before hand it won't be correct now would it?"

"You won't be having the same questions on the test Wallabee. This practice IQ test is to see how your brains are before we give you your memories back of the K.N.D after you have your memories back of the K.N.D we'll be giving you the full one. Kuki we will be giving you the IQ test while your friends get their memories back at the end of their training." Kuki nodded with a slight nervous look.

"Is there any other questions?" The five trainees shook their heads.

"Alright go a head"

**Time: 0730hrs**

"Alright let's do the paper work first" All the agents in different rooms informed the trainees, "Full Name?"

"Nigel James Uno"

"Hoagie Gilligan"

"Kuki Sanban"

"Wallabee Beatles"

"Abigail Stephanie Lincoln"

"Age?"

"Twenty-Three years old" four of the operatives said in unison

"Twenty-Two years old" Kuki informed her Agent.

"Birthday?"

"June 5th 1983" Kuki informed her agent

"April 3rd 1983" Hoagie informed his

"February 23rd 1983" Wally also stated.

"October 12th 1982" Abigail stated.

"June 4th 1982" Nigel finished up.

"Last place of residence?"

"London, England"

"Florida, California, USA" Hoagie stated

"New York City, USA"

"Roswell, New Mexico, USA" Kuki stated.

"Milan, Italy"

"Last active job?"

"Chief of Police in London, England"

"United Air-Force, Pilot and weapon manager"

"Self Defense Instructor"

"Part time Fencing Instructor" Kuki informed her Agent.

"FBI Agent"

**Time: 0830hrs**

They where up to the eye exam of the physical and all five of the trainees where going through it flawlessly. Nigel's eyesight was 12/20, Hoagie's was 20/10, Kuki's eyesight was perfect, Wally's was 12/14 and Abigail was 20/17 thanks to the glasses that she wore in childhood.

**Time: 1040hrs**

"How are the physical's going?" Agent RA inquired

"So far rather good. Nobody's been complaining about a thing which is good. They all are fit and healthy and no problems have been noticed just yet." Agent KV informed him.

"So they'll be alright to get their memories back?" Agent KV nodded.

"They'll be fine going through the process. It won't harm them a bit."

"What about Kuki? Will she be alright knowing that they'll be getting them back?"

"She hasn't said anything so far but if you would like I can call her in for you to speak to her"

"That might be a good possibility. Thanks Agent KV."

"Welcome Agent RA"

**Time: 1050hrs**

"Sorry about that Kuki, I had to speak to Agent RA for a minute. He would like to talk to you at 1130hrs"

"With the others?" Kuki inquired. Agent KV shook her head.

"No he wants to talk with you privately about their recommisioning process." Kuki sighed and nodded.

"That will be fine"

**Time: 1130hrs**

"Kuki I'm glad to see you" Agent RA told her, "you know why you're here don't you?"

"I'm assuming it's to do with their memories and myself." Kuki informed him and he nodded.

"You always were a quick thinker. Too bad we didn't realize this sooner." Agent RA muttered to himself, "Anyway you do realize that with the other four getting their memories back they will remember everything and they may not be the same as kids"

"I understand" Kuki said, "Everyone changes growing up. I mean what if we where still the adult hating kids that we where back when we where twelve? It just wouldn't make any sense. What I would like to know is if I can be there when they do get their memories back?" Agent RA thought about it for a moment and then reluctantly nodded.

"It's against normal procedure to have more than one Agent in the room but I'm allowing you to bend the rules just this once." Agent RA sighed for a second, "You do realize you are the only agent we've recomissioned since we've started up A.T.H.S.W. Agent LC and Agent EC both agree that you're worth it"

"I'll try to keep that status of your thoughts." Kuki paused, "I'm guessing that Agent LC is Cree and Agent EC is Chad right?" Agent RA looked at Kuki surprised.

"How did you manage to figure out that? I didn't know until I actually met them both"

"I remembered that both Cree and Chad managed to escape decommissioning and even though she was trouble for us for a little while I just figured out that Cree and Chad would be the ones that would start up a counter organization" Kuki explained, "Does Abby know?" Agent RA shook his head.

"We'd rather keep that for Agent LC to inform her. It's her job and she may be the head of A.T.H.S but she needs to keep her identity safe like all of us in the outside world" Kuki nodded.

"I understand"

"Good. You better head off to lunch. You'll do well in A.T.H.S.W Kuki."

"Thank you Agent RA" Kuki smiled as she walked out and headed to the cafeteria.

"You're welcome"

_To Be Continued…_


	8. Chapter Seven

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**Authors Note: **Alright I know we're not aloud to have asongfic but this is only one song in my entire fanfic and therefore it is NOT a songfic. By the way I don't own Saying Goodbye._

**Day Fourteen: Training**

**Time: 0700hrs**

It was finally the end of the training and four trainees where eagerly waiting the return of their memories while one of them was now extremely nervous about her friends return. The group had gone through a lot during the last fourteen days. They had, had a in depth history of K.N.D and A.T.H.S.W the group could also now run 50 laps together in under five minutes. The entire group now knew fencing, karate, tai-kwan-do and self defense, they could balance a beam with ease and dodge almost anything with the help of their team mates. They managed to save an fellow agent in ten minutes- a new record for the trainees in A.T.H.S.W and now they where waiting in the meeting room for Agent RA to say they could have their memories back.

Agent RA walked into the meeting room with a welcoming smile on his face. Sector V had passed everything and he knew that meant they would actually have a chance against The Delightfuls.

"Congratulations on passing all your tests in the last fourteen days. Today you will be regaining your memories of K.N.D and also you will be re-taking your IQ test tomorrow. You also will be receiving your new code names and joining A.T.H.S.W." All the five trainees smiled happily at each other even though Kuki's was forced. She was now rethinking going in with the other four. What if it didn't work?

"We will be doing your recommisioning separately and Kuki has been granted permission to be in the room with you as go through it. As long as that is okay with all of you." The four nodded instantly, glad that they wouldn't be going through it alone, "Nigel will be going first at 0800hrs, then Hoagie at 0900hrs, Wally at 1000hrs and finally Abby at 1100hrs."

Kuki couldn't help but notice the irony of that statement. All the timings had been the exact same time that the four had been decommissioned with K.N.D.

**Time: 0800hrs**

Kuki stood by Nigel as they waited to go in for Nigel to get his memories back. She noticed that he was nervous and couldn't help but smile at him.

"Don't worry it will be fine" She encouraged.

"Are you sure?"

"Defiantly, they've done it before haven't they? They wouldn't be doing this to you if they didn't know what they where doing" Nigel nodded.

"Enter" Agent DM called out and they both entered at the same time and DM started barking out orders, "Alright Kuki you'll be sitting in that chair over there. You're not to touch anything or interrupt anything that is going on. Nigel I want you to sit down in that chair and again don't touch anything and don't worry. We know what where doing"

Kuki sat down on the chair and watched as they buckled Nigel up in the other chair. She couldn't help but feel slightly relieved that her friends where going to remember her from today. It had been difficult the last couple of days answering questions about what they where like.

"Alright are you ready Nigel?" Nigel nodded and Agent DM pushed a button. While he did Kuki remembered Nigel's final moments before his decommissioning.

**_Flashback_**

_Saying goodbye, going away  
Seems like goodbye's such a hard thing to say  
Touching a hand, wondering why  
It's time for saying goodbye_

Kuki was crying none stop. She hadn't felt this way since Numbeh One had involuntary been made to quit K.N.D by the D.C.F.D.L only this time it was for good. It was Numbeh One's thirteenth birthday that day and her twelfth birthday was the next day.

"Some birthday present" Kuki couldn't help but mutter and Numbeh Four looked at her strangely.

"Kooks don't worry about it. Numbeh One will be okay."

"It's Nigel now" Nigel said coming up to them, "There will be a new Numbeh One coming tomorrow" Kuki looked up at him with watery eyes, "Numbeh Three we all knew this would happen one day. It's going to happen to all of you at some point, for me it happens to be today." He wiped tears away from his own eyes, "you guys will always be my friends even if I don't remember it." He turned to walk up to the ship that was waiting for him.

"Numbeh Five thinks Nigel's right Numbeh Three. It's time for him to go. You never know we may meet up with him someday" Numbeh Four put a hand on her shoulder but Kuki couldn't help but notice Numbeh Five's tears . Numbeh Two nodded in agreement.

"Why'd we have to get a replacement on MY birthday?" Kuki angrily asked storming into the tree-house.

"Oh man its Kooks birthday tomorrow" Numbeh Four smacked his head, "I completely forgot"

"It's understandable Numbeh Four. With Numbeh One's decommissioning and all" Numbeh Two told him, "I guess you're our new leader Numbeh Five" She sighed.

"I'll check with Numbeh Eighty-Six"

**_End Flashback_**

The buzzing noise stopped and Kuki wiped some tears away from her eyes. Nigel's decommissioning had been the hardest for her to go through being that it was the first one that she had gone through with someone that she knew. She looked up to see Nigel standing in front of her.

"Do you remember?" She whispered out. Agent DM interrupted them before he could answer.

"It's going to take a few minutes for Nigel's memory to return Kuki, give him a little time. She nodded.

Nigel wondered why Kuki was crying then he started to remember.

**_Flashback_**

"If you don't quit we'll put this photo in the yearbook" Numbeh One looked shocked at the picture of his butt.

"How did you" He stuttered out.

"Remember this morning at the beach?" The DCFDL asked and he gasped.

"We'll give you until lunchtime."

**_Flashback_**

"I quit" Numbeh One couldn't look at his team, otherwise he wouldn't be able to do this. The K.N.D was his life.

"What? Numbeh One" Numbeh Two started to protest.

"Numbeh Five doesn't understand"

"It's simple. I quit. Numbeh Five you're the new leader good luck" And with that Numbeh One left the tree-house. A few seconds later he could hear Kuki's tears. He smiled slightly as he pictured Numbeh Four trying to comfort her. He was probably the one that informed her as well.

**_Flashback _**

"and Numbeh One who do you suggest as Numbeh Five's new second in command?" Numbeh Eighty-Six asked.

"Numbeh Three" Numbeh One said with ease and he smiled slightly at Numbeh Eighty-Six's look of shock. He had been thinking about Numbeh Five's new second in command the minute he had turned twelve and had finally decided that Numbeh Three would be the best person for second in command and eventually a replacement as leader. He had faith she would be good for the team.

**_Flashback_**

"Numbeh Three we all knew this would happen one day. For me it happens to be today." He wiped tears away from his own eyes, "you guys are my best friends even if I won't remember it."

**_Flashback Ends_**

"Kuki what are you crying for?" Nigel asked with a small smile, "I'm back" Kuki looked up at him from her seat.

"You are?" She whispered.

"I am." She smiled and gave Nigel a hug.

"I'm glad your back Numbeh One" She couldn't help but tell him.

**Time: 0900hrs**

Nigel had been sent on his own to another room as he tried to process through his new memories. He was glad that he now remembered his memories and his team was going to be together again. He couldn't wait to get back to fighting. It was like he was a kid again.

Kuki now was thinking about Hoagie's decommissioning process. She knew she would be going through each of them but she couldn't help it.

**_Flashback_**

_Saying goodbye, why is it sad?  
Makes us remember the good times we've had  
Much more to say, foolish to try  
It's time for saying goodbye_

"I guess this is it…" Numbeh Two said to Kuki with a sad smile, "you've been a great leader Numbeh Three"

"I've been glad to have you on the team Numbeh Two. Both sets" She said trying to hold back her tears. This was it; after Numbeh Two was gone she would be the last member of the original Sector V.

"Numbeh Three, you've been a great friend through out my time here. We've grown together and I'm glad about that and you know if there was someway I could keep my memories I would. Keep being yourself that's all you can be."

"It's time to go Numbeh Two" Numbeh Twenty-Three informed him.

"Give me a minute," Numbeh Two yelled over to her "If I could ever have a little sister I would have wanted it to be you Kooks. Keep doing what you're doing and your go far" Numbeh Three sniffled slightly.

"Don't cry Numbeh Three. Keep smiling" Where the last words Hoagie Gilligan as Numbeh Two told her as he walked up to the ship.

**_Flashback Ends_**

Hoagie smiled slightly as the machine stopped. He was slightly disappointed that he couldn't remember but Agent DM had warned him that it would take a few minutes for his mind to process it all and once he had he was bombarded with memories.

**_Flashback _**

"Numbeh Three is now my second in command" Numbeh Five informed the group and everyone looked at her surprised.

"Why Me?" Numbeh Three managed to get out.

"I'm going to be thirteen in four months Numbeh Three. It made more sense for Numbeh Eighty-Six to make you my second in command than Numbeh Two or Numbeh Four because of the fact you're the youngest of the group and you'll have more time being the leader"

"Then why not the new Numbeh One?" Numbeh Two inquired and Numbeh One looked up, "she will be the youngest wont she?"

"Because she'll be Numbeh Three's second in command when I get decommissioned. Don't question it you guys it does make sense" The four nodded.

"I guess it does now that you mention it" Numbeh Four agreed.

**_Flashback_**

"I guess it's just us two out of the original group huh Numbeh Three?" Numbeh Two asked as they watched Numbeh Four go off to get decommissioned.

"I wonder what it's like on the outside" Numbeh Three spoke, Numbeh Two shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll find out soon enough"

"Guess you will"

**_Flashback_**

"Kids Next Door Battle Stations!" Numbeh Three yelled out and Numbeh Two couldn't help but be amazed at how much Numbeh Three had changed in the last year since Numbeh One had first been decommissioned. She was ordering people about. Planning attacks on The Delightful Children From Down The Lane. It was amazing.

**_Flashback Ends_**

"Hey Kooks guess we're finally related now huh?" Hoagie asked her and she gave him a hug.

"Sorry I didn't find out about the loop hole before you got decommissioned" Kuki apologized.

"No problemo. I'm glad you managed to keep your memories" They hugged again.

**Time: 1000hrs**

If it was any member of Sector V's recommisioning that was making Kuki nervous it was Wally's. He gave her a wink before he got into the chair and they buckled him up. It was standard process for Kuki to watch now and once again she thought about Wally's decommissioning.

**_Flashback_**

_Don't want to leave, but we both know  
Sometimes it's better to go  
Somehow I know we'll meet again  
Not sure quite where, and I don't know just when_

Kuki stood steadily at the entrance of the tree-house, she had to be strong for the team. The stonewall she had put up on the last couple of days and it had to work. She wasn't letting herself get close to the two replacements that K.N.D had brought in for Numbeh One and Five. She couldn't let her get emotionally involved like she had previously.

"Numbeh Four, it's been a pleasure having you on the team. I know you don't feel that it's time for you to go but unfortunately you must. I hope you have a good remaining life on the outside and don't become one of our enemies, however if you do I apologize in advance." Kuki told Wally, not quiet looking him in the eye.

"Numbeh Three don't put up this charade now. I can't let you do this to yourself. I won't let you do this to yourself." Wally interrupted, "you may not be the sweet innocent Numbeh Three that I originally fell in love with but your, you and I need you to stay that way for me"

"I don't understand" Numbeh Three could feel the stonewall she had built around herself cracking. Had Wally just said what she had thought she said?

"I love you Kuki Sanban. I have done since you first joined K.N.D" Wally admitted staring at his shoes, "I may only be admitting it now but I have to, because if I don't now I don't know when I will ever again."

"Numbeh Four…" Kuki trailed off unsure what to say. Numbeh Two stood there, shocked as did the other new members of Sector V.

"Don't say anything Numbeh Three. I won't be able to leave if you do" Wally looked at her sadly and turned around, "I'll see you around Kuki"

**_Flashback Ends_**

She knew she was crying this time and she didn't bother to hold it back. Wally never had found out how she felt about him and she couldn't tell him. It was too difficult. The only one had known about it was Hoagie and now she wasn't even sure if he remembered what they had talked about it.

"Why are you crying Kuki?" Wally asked curiously once the recommisioning process had been completed, while he waited for his memories to return.

"Just remembering" She replied wiping away her tears.

"Remembering what?"

"Hopefully you'll soon know" She informed him and a few seconds later he started to.

**_Flashback_**

"Why are we getting another cruddy girl on the team?" Wally asked Numbeh One angrily. He was Eleven years old and Numbeh Three had previously been decommissioned, Numbeh Three had started to become a mentor for Wally and Wally was angry that Numbeh Three was being replaced by a girl.

"We need to replace Numbeh Three, Numbeh Four you know that as well as I do. Numbeh Three had been a great leader but now I would like to introduce you to Kuki Sanban our new Numbeh Three" Numbeh One the newly appointed leader of Sector V told him.

"Hi my names Kuki I hope we can be friends!" Numbeh Three said hopefully to him and held out her hand. He looked up at her and was amazed at the beauty of her eyes.

"Why would I be friends with a cruddy girl?" Wally asked and he turned away heading out of the meeting room.

"Don't worry Numbeh Three, he's like that with Numbeh Five too" Wally heard Numbeh Five tell Numbeh Three.

**_Flashback_**

"Don't you understand?" Wally yelled at Numbeh Three, "Numbeh One just QUIT. Left with no reason what so ever" Numbeh Three looked at Wally with tearful eyes and burst into tears, "Oh no Numbeh Three I didn't mean it like that. I didn't…"

**_Flashback_**

"Numbeh Four I need you to take Numbeh Five around to the other-side of The DCFDL and try to find a way to get Numbeh One out that side, Numbeh Two will be coming with me and we'll see what The DCFDL really want" Wally looked at Numbeh Three in amazement. She had changed so much, but still was the sweet Numbeh Three that he had fallen in love with.

**_Flashback_**

On the night before his thirteenth birthday Wally paced in his packed up bedroom. He was going to tell her tomorrow. He had to. It was his last chance before he could even remember his feelings.

**_Flashback Ends_**

Wally smiled got out of his chair and bent down so he was the same level as Kuki. She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I meant every word that day you know that don't you Kooks?" She nodded her head slightly, "I don't know about now but then I meant it."

"I understand. You haven't seen me in ten years. What are you supposed to think?" She asked with a light laugh."

"I'm glad you do, you cruddy girl you" With that they both laughed.

**Time: 1100hrs**

It was the final trainee's turn to remember all her memories from K.N.D and she was slightly nervous. She could see Kuki's tear stained cheeks and wondered if Kuki was going to be alright.

"Abigail are you ready?" She nodded with another quick glance in Kuki's direction. Kuki gave Abby a slight smile and she turned her head back to the process.

Kuki watched as her final team-mate was getting her memories back. She knew it wasn't going to be as hard watching Abby's as it had been watching the boys. She thought back to Abby's decommission.

**_Flashback_**

_You're in my heart, so until then_

_Wanna smile, wanna cry_

_Saying Goodbye_

Kuki's tears weren't as bad as when Numbeh One had got decommissioned but they where coming close. Numbeh Five walked over to Numbeh Three.

"Numbeh Five wants Numbeh Three to know she's been one of her best friends during the K.N.D" Numbeh Five said with watery eyes.

"You're my best friend too Numbeh Five" Kuki managed to say. Numbeh Four put his arm around her shoulder.

"You'll make a great leader Numbeh Three. You've grown while being second in command." Numbeh Three nodded through her tears and gave Numbeh Five a big hug.

"I'm going to miss you Numbeh Five"

"Numbeh Five's going to miss you too"

**_Flashback ends_**

Abby got bombarded with memories almost as soon as she closed her eyes for the first time after getting them back, she managed to sift through a few of them while doing so.

**_Flashback_**

"Numbeh Five I need to talk to you" Numbeh Five looked surprised as Numbeh One came out of his room. He hadn't really come out of his room unless it was for a mission in the last two weeks and he hadn't spoken to anyone unless it was a command.

"Alright" Numbeh Five followed Numbeh One back into his room and she was amazed at the difference in it. He had started to pack up most of his stuff and was starting to clear it back to his house.

"Numbeh Five please take a seat" She moved to one of the two seats still in his room from before.

"Numbeh Five would like to know what all this is about Numbeh One" Numbeh Five told him. He sighed and sat down in front of her.

"Alright, Numbeh Five, you realize when I leave Sector V will need a new leader right?" Numbeh Five nodded, "Well Numbeh Eighty-Six and I have agreed that you will make the best leader for the group. You will officially start on 5th June 1995 congratulations Numbeh Five" Numbeh One said sadly.

"Numbeh Five doesn't know what to say…"

**_Flashback_**

"Happy Birthday Numbeh Three" Numbeh Five said with a small smile, Numbeh Three gave a sad smile back.

"It doesn't seem very happy with Numbeh One here does it?" She asked Numbeh Five. That was true but Numbeh Five had to introduce Numbeh One to the group and they had to move on. They had done with previous members although this was the first one that Numbeh Three had gone through it was the third one for Numbeh Five… even if it was the first one of a true friend.

"Numbeh Five would like you to meet Numbeh One"

**_Flashback_**

"Numbeh Five, I would like a report on Numbeh Three's progress as second in command" Numbeh Eighty-six said over the screen.

"Numbeh Three is learning quite quickly and Numbeh Five is extremely surprised at how fast that girl has managed to pick up on the leadership tactics. The few missions Numbeh Three has lead on her own she has ordered the other three members with ease. She will be a good replacement for Numbeh Five" Numbeh Five said sadly.

"Nigel said the exact same thing as you have when he recommended Numbeh Three before he left Numbeh Five" Numbeh Eighty six informed Numbeh Five.

"Nigel recommended Numbeh Three?" Numbeh Eighty-six nodded.

"He seemed quiet insistent that she was the replacement even though we tried suggesting both Numbeh Two and Numbeh Four" Numbeh Five was surprised. She hadn't thought that Nigel had been the one who had suggested Numbeh Three.

"Why didn't he tell us?"

"He didn't want you to know until it was near your decommissioning day and after he had gone. It was a leader's decision, Numbeh Five. I'm sure you know about that" Numbeh Five nodded. She had to admit it had been a good one

**_Flashback Ends_**

Abby grinned at Kuki who grinned back.

"Abby thinks it's time for a big group catch up"

"I was thinking the excatsame thing"

_To Be Continued…_

_**Authors Notes: **Hmmm long chapter. I didn't actually expect this chapter to be this long and I'm also thinking about doing a pre-sequel to Operation: Recommision which will focus on the last two years before Kuki left. This would include Numbeh One to Numbeh Five's decommissions to Kuki finding the loop-hole to Kuki as a leader. What do you think?_


	9. Chapter Eight

_**Chapter Eight**_

**Day Fourteen**

**Time: 1300hrs**

Agent FF was nervous as she stood at the door of Nigel, Hoagie and Wally's room, but she knew that she had to be there. She had to apologize to Nigel for the way she had acted during his decommissioning.

He had been right after all. Her decommissioning hadn't been pleasant, but she had ordered for no-one to make fun of her. It was her own fault and she had grown since then. The last six months of sorting through her memories had made her realize that she had been a bratty child growing up and she needed to make up for it. So she raised her hand to knock at the door.

"Come in" Nigel called, he was alone. Hoagie had gone down to the cafeteria to grab a snack and Wally had gone to the gym, Nigel suspected that had been a cover-up though and he had gone to talk to Kuki. He looked up to see Agent FF standing there.

"Numbeh Eighty-six" He said with a scowl.

"It's Agent FF now Nigel. I'm not a Numbeh anymore." Nigel smirked slightly.

"How did your decommissioning go? As far as I'm aware mine wasn't all that pleasant." He didn't need to add thanks to you because Agent FF had already realized what he was going to add.

"Look Numbeh- sorry Nigel I came here to apologize about the way I acted as a KID I realize now that I was a bratty leader and if anyone should have been head of K.N.D for the time we where both there it should have been you"

"I said no for a reason Agent FF and I don't regret it for an instant. I didn't join K.N.D to become a leader I joined it to save the unknowing children of the world from adults, teenagers and other nastys along the way." Nigel explained, "I joined for a stupid reason at first which was to fight. I didn't want to be a non-active member of K.N.D which is what you ended up being wasn't it?" Agent FF nodded sheepishly.

"I'm sorry Nigel for the way I acted with you and each of your members of your sector on each of your decommissioning. Heck I'm even sorry for the way I acted when Kuki quit. I was disappointed when she did that but not because of the fact she quit, it was because I would have one less to taunt when they got decommissioned"

"Agent FF, you need to apologize to the other four as well then. Not just me, I'm not there leader anymore- you know that as well as I do" Agent FF sighed.

"Yeah but I was hoping that I wouldn't have to. I've apologized to too many recomissioned agents these past six months." Nigel looked at her surprised.

"You've been here for six months and you're already a head of department? It took me two years to get to chief of police"

"Yeah I guess it was fast, I just wanted to redeem myself and prove that I had changed" Agent FF smiled for a brief second, "and the fact you where in England and I'm in the USA"

"Yeah I guess. You know you're okay Agent FF. You may have been someone I didn't like in K.N.D but you are right and you have changed and it's for the better not the worst" Nigel smiled at Agent FF.

"What ya talking to her for?" Wally asked Nigel angrily as he walked back into their room, "don't you remember the decommissioning?"

"She's changed Wally. Just like Hoagie, Abby and Kuki have too" Wally sat down and sighed.

"Why'd we have to get decommissioned?" Wally asked not expecting any answer, "it ruined all our friendships and everything."

"Because we had to. You know that as well as I do Wally, I am sorry about how I treated you on your decommissioning day, especially after you had admitted your feelings for Kuki" Nigel looked at Wally in shock.

"You admitted your feelings for Kuki?"

"Well even though I had chickened out all those years I knew I had to before I couldn't so I did." Wally admitted sheepishly, "it just happened to be at the last moment."

"Well that explains why she decided to keep her memories" Wally and Agent FF looked up at Nigel surprised.

"Huh?"

"Think about it, she wanted to remember you Wally, even though you couldn't remember her, she wanted to know that somebody loved her"

"How did you get to be so thoughtful Nigel?" Agent FF asked as Wally looked at them both in shock.

"Just did I guess..."

**Time: 1500hrs**

Kuki stared at the ceiling of her room wondering if anything was going to change between her friends now they had there memories back. She sighed as she remembered the peaceful days of K.N.D, the days before Nigel had left the group. Before it had gotten complicated, but life was complicated no matter how she looked at it.

"What ya thinking about?" Wally asked from the doorway.

"Wally…" Kuki trailed off. She had not known what to say when he told her and she didn't know what to say now- the first time she had seen him with him knowing what he said to her.

"Kuki…" He echoed softly, "can I come in?" Kuki nodded and she watched as he closed the door and sat down on the edge of Abby's bed. Kuki looked down and then involuntary smiled.

"This is silly" she said softly.

"What's silly Kooks?" There it was; the name she hadn't heard in ten years. The name she wouldn't let anyone call her, anyone but him that was.

"Me, no you or maybe it's even you and me. I'm acting like I did when I was a ten year old around you. We can't go back to that stage Wally"

"Wait you liked me at ten?" Wally asked amazed. She nodded twirling her hair.

"That's why I acted like that around you. What did you think it was for Numbeh One or Two?" She laughed, "No they where like brothers to me. You however…"

"Where?" Wally asked hesitantly.

"They still are like brothers to me" Kuki smiled, "Hoagie in more ways than one. Muki married Tommy a few weeks a go now" Wally looked at her in shock and Kuki couldn't help but laugh, "yeah that was my reaction too"

"So you and Hoagie are brother and sister in-law?" Kuki nodded.

"You have no idea how hard it was to see him at the wedding" She murmured to herself.

"Why don't you tell me?" Wally asked Kuki gently.

**Time: 16:00hrs**

"Can Abby come in? Kuki and Wally have been talking in our room for an hour now and Abby needs someplace to hang" Agent FF and Nigel looked at each other and shrugged.

"It's your room" Agent FF pointed out.

"But are you ready to apologize to another person?" Nigel asked reasonably, Agent FF shrugged her shoulders again.

"Yeah but I would need to apologize to her sooner or later" Agent FF pointed out.

"That's a different tune than before." Agent FF just smiled.

"Yeah Abby you can come in" Abby stopped when she spotted Agent FF talking to Nigel.

"What are you doing here?" Abby growled out.

"Talking to Nigel what does it look like I'm doing Abigail" Agent FF snapped.

"That's not a good way of apologizing to someone Agent FF" Nigel warned and Agent FF sighed.

"Numbeh Five"

"That's not Abby's name any more"

"That's not how you speak to a higher agent then you either Abigail" Nigel pointed out, Abby sighed and sat down. She glared as Agent FF stood up and started to walk around the room.

"Abby, I'm sorry about how I treated you on your decommissioning. The fact is I treated everyone like that and I'm not proud of it. The first time I actually treated someone like that was on Nigel's decommissioning because he was the reason I hated boys in the first place. He was the only reason I got my spot as one of the heads- because he said no." Nigel looked up surprised.

"You didn't tell me that"

"You didn't ask" Abby looked amused at both of them.

"This is the point where Nigel pokes out his tongue" Abby informed them both. Agent FF laughed while Nigel scowled at both of them.

"You're not supposed to take her side"

"Abby's not taking any side; Abby's just stating the facts" Agent FF looked at Abby.

"So do you forgive me?"

"Course Abby does girl"

"I do as well" Hoagie moved the door open to show himself.

"You where eavesdropping Hoagie?" Nigel faked a look of surprise.

"Well I was wondering where everyone was and then I heard your voice with two other females coming from our room so therefore I had to"

"I'm sorry Hoagie" Agent FF looked remorseful, "I didn't mean to cut your time short with Kuki that day"

"I forgive you" Hoagie said with ease, "Hey guys remember Operation: S.U.P.P.O.R.T?" Abby groaned while Nigel put his hand to his head.

"I can't believe we did that"

"Abby can't believe what you did to her sister's room"

"What happened?" Agent FF inquired,

"Well it all started…"

_To Be Continued…_


	10. Chapter Nine

**_Chapter Nine_**

**Authors Note: **Alright incase you get confused I decided to put Numbeh One to Five's new Agent names up here: Numbeh One- Agent UN, Numbeh Two- Agent GH, Numbeh Three- SK, Numbeh Four- Agent BW and Numbeh Five- Agent LA.

* * *

"Congratulations Trainees, you have gone through the decommissioning process and have had your IQ tested. We are now going to bring you up to date on what has been happening." Agent RA said pacing in front of a big screen, placed behind him. Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Wally and Abby where all sitting at a boardroom style table, taking notes with ease.

"These are the Delightfuls. You will probably remember them as the Delightful Children From Down the Lane." Kuki's eyes widened when she recognized two of them but didn't say anything, We've finally managed to gather all there names however and they are: Lenny Wigglestein, Jamie Wigglestein, Elizabeth Wigglestein, Andrew Wigglestein and Peter Wigglestein"

"Trainees you will now be put on with agents for a week to follow the Delightfuls around. Your Agent Names will be Agent UN, Agent GH, Agent SK, Agent BW and Agent LA" Agent RA smiled at the group's reactions, "You will each be observing one of the Delightfuls. Agent LA and Agent PH will be following Elizabeth Wigglestein, Agent BW and Agent TR you will be following Andrew Wigglestein, Agent SK and Agent FF you will be following Jamie Wigglestein, Agent GH and Agent DM you will be following Andrew Wigglestein while Agent UN and myself will be following Peter Wigglestein." The new Agent SK quietly sighed in relief as she knew who she was following, which didn't go unnoticed by Agent BW and Agent FF, "Remember there will be no fighting unless deemed necessary and all trainees will follow the orders of the superior agent." Agent RA gave out files of the Delightfuls, "these will tell you all the information that we have of the agent you are observing read them carefully. All Agents will be leaving in the morning. Dismissed"

All of the agents and trainees left the meeting room except for Agent SK. She stood nervously in the room and nearly jumped when Agent RA started to speak.

"Is there something else Agent SK?"

"Um… just that there may be a personal conflict in this battle." Agent RA turned around to her.

"And why might that be?" Agent RA inquired.

"I dated one of them"

* * *

"It's so much better that we're treated like agents now isn't that right Agent BW?" Agent GH asked as the three boys entered the room, "I said isn't that right Agent BW?" Agent GH repeated when he didn't receive an answer. Agent GH threw a pillow at Agent BW's head.

"Hey!"

"He was talking to you idiot" Agent UN reported from his bed.

"Well maybe I'm still not used to being called an Agent yet Mr. No it all" Agent BW retorted.

"That's Agent UN to you and you where called Numbeh Four for so long you would think you would get used to being an Agent BW" Agent UN remarked.

"Alright that's it. You wanna treat me like a child?" Agent UN and Agent GH looked at each other confused. Had they even said they wanted to treat him like a child? "I'm going to act like one" Agent BW quickly grabbed the pillow that Agent GH had thrown at him earlier and thrown it at Agent UN.

However Agent UN expertly caught it and threw it back at Agent BW who ducked.

"Ha-ha miss-"Agent BW didn't get to finish yelling out missed when he got hit by one thrown by Agent GH

"Hey no fair! Alright that's it!" Agent BW threw one at back at Agent GH who however ducked and caused Agent UN to get the full blast of the pillow. Agent UN retaliated but Agent BW ducked again. They didn't however hear the door open.

"What's going on here?" Agent TR yelled. Agent GH who had been about to throw a pillow at Agent UN (the pillow war had no sides) tried to hide the pillow behind his back. However Agent UN and Agent BW both looked at each other and if they didn't have blank looks on their faces they would have been grinning. They both pointed at Agent GH and said three simple words:

"He started it"

* * *

Agent SK walked slowly back to her room. She had talked to Agent RA about her 'relationship' with Andrew although however she hadn't known he was one of the Delightfuls. She felt angry now that she thought about it. At the time he wasn't wearing his hat and he hadn't gone by his name anyway. She knew he had been mysterious and her warning bells should of gone off when he starting asking about her childhood. But they hadn't. She sighed as she reached the doorway of her room and started to open it.

"Yo girl, Agent UN, Agent GH and Agent BW are getting yelled at" Agent LA informed her with a laugh as she came in, "apparently they started a pillow fight" Agent SK laughed.

"I would have like to of seen that" She remarked, "Who started it?"

"Well Agent LA doesn't really know, they're apparently blaming Agent GH who's protesting and saying that Agent BW started it so Agent LA doesn't have a clue. They haven't changed a bit have they girl?"

"No I don't think they have" But Agent SK had a feeling that some of them had in fact changed, although she didn't know why she thought that, probably because of the fact that she had changed. She rationalized in her head.

"Well I guess we better go to sleep huh?"

"Yeah I guess we better. Night Agent LA"

"Night"

_To Be Continued…_


	11. Chapter Ten

_**Chapter Ten**_

Agent BW pottered around the hotel room while Agent TR watched Andrew move about the room. The younger Agent yawned slightly which caused Agent TR to smile slightly.

"Sorry kid stake outs can be a bit boring" They had been at the hotel room opposite Andrew's window for about three hours while Andrew had made brief phone calls and had some visitors and then for the last hour he had been rather quiet, flipping channels of the television while sitting on the sofa.

"I don't get it. Spending all this time in a hotel room by myself would drive me insane- actually it is driving me insane but that's not the point. Why would he be sitting there just not doing anything? There has to be something going on" Agent BW finally spoke up, "and don't call me kid" sure enough as soon as he had spoken there was a knock at their door. The two looked at each other confused.

"Did anyone say anything about coming to the room?" Agent BW asked Agent TR, hesitantly. Agent TR shook his head.

"Only Agents TW and EP but they're not coming for another five hours" There was another knock, this time rather impatient.

"Room service" the person on the other side of the door said and Agent BW turned to look at Agent TR with a questioning glance. Agent TR finally nodded and Agent BW opened the door cautiously.

"Yes?"

"I have a delivery for room 101 they said it was urgent. From a company called A.T.H.S.W?" The lady held up a package. Agent TR then came up to the door.

"Do they have a name for the person to sign for?"

"Yes… Richard Thomas" Agent TR looked the lady up and down twice and then looked her straight in the eye.

"Did they say who it was from?" She shook her head.

"All they said it was important that they gave it to you" Agent TR reluctantly signed for the package and then closed the door.

"I'm going to call Agent RA- Agent BW do NOT open that package" Agent BW nodded and waited staring impatiently at the package. Although it was tempting he wasn't going to open it he told himself. He knew he wasn't going to, he couldn't. He heard snippets of the conversation Agent TR was having.

"RA? Did you authorize a package to be sent to us?" another pause, "then who did?" Agent BW looked out of the window to see that Andrew had gone and it was then he felt a chill go up his spine.

* * *

Agent UN was keeping an eye on Peter while he half listened to Agent RA's conversation. He had no idea who was on the other side but Agent RA's voice was slowly getting louder and louder.

"I haven't organized a package for you" a small pause, "I don't know but I'm going to find out. Don't open it until- TR? TR?" Agent UN looked up when Agent RA banged the phone, "TR are you still there?" Agent UN frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Agent TR and Agent BW received a package," Agent RA paused, "there was a big bang and then the phone when dead" Agent UN's eyes widened.

"A bomb?" Agent RA nodded.

"Seems like it. I've got to phone head-quarters and see if they know anything. Keep an eye on Peter" Agent UN nodded and returned to spying on Peter.

* * *

"Hey DM, Andrew just turned up at Lenny's place" Agent GH spoke with a mouthful of food. Agent DM, who was watching TV quickly got up and joined Agent GH.

"Your right, where's Agent TR and Agent BW? They're supposed to be tailing him" Agent DM spoke, "GH keep an eye on those two while I contact TR and see what's happening." Suddenly there was a knock on their door. Like Agent BW and Agent TR they looked at each other wide-eyed.

"That could be them" Agent GH pointed out and then looked out the window, "or it could be LA and PH. Elizabeth just turned up too"

"Alright I'll open the door you keep an eye out." Agent DM opened the door to see Agent PH's fist in his face.

"Nice fist PH" Agent DM commented with a smile.

"Bout time you opened up DM. What took you so long?"

"We weren't expecting any visitors" come in and take a seat, I actually thought you where going to be TR and BW Andrew showed up a few seconds before Elizabeth did." Agent PH looked surprised.

"That's not like TR; normally he would be here five seconds before the suspect arrived"

"I know that's what is so surprising about it"

"Then what's happened to them?" Agent GH and Agent LA spoke as one.

* * *

Agent UN watched as Peter just pottered around the room. He made a couple of phone calls but that was about it. It was almost as though he was waiting for something, Agent UN realized. But what he was waiting for, Agent UN couldn't quite figure it out. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, startling Agent UN. Agent RA was on the phone so he hadn't heard it. Agent UN wondered what to do. He knew they weren't expecting anyone so finally he got up and tapped Agent RA.

"What is it?" Agent RA snapped but Agent UN shrugged it off. He knew Agent RA was tense and he was too. He had no idea what was happening to his friend, he hoped he was okay, what ever had happened.

"Someone just knocked on the door" Agent UN said simply.

"Who's?"

"Ours" To emphasize his point there was another knock and a voice.

"Room Service"

* * *

"I can't believe we lost her" Agent FF remarked trying to keep an eye for the silver car that they had been following.

"We didn't loose her Agent FF, she knew we where following her" Agent SK remarked keeping a steady eye on the road. Agent FF turned to look at her with curious eyes.

"She KNEW we where following her? How did you figure that one out?" Agent SK pulled into a parking space so they could talk without crashing.

"Well when we where watching her from her hotel room she kept trying to be discreet but she glanced at our hotel room a couple of times- I thought she was just looking at random rooms but now I think about it, it almost felt as though she was looking straight at us. Anyway also while we where following her the car she was driving was ducking through other cars. She was trying to loose us on purpose" Agent FF sighed, knowing Agent SK was right.

"I guess I better call HQ"

* * *

Agent LC paced around the room. She had been talking to Agent RA when the phone had gone dead and she had no idea what had happened. She thought about what Agent RA had told her. Agent TR and Agent BW had received a package, there was a loud explosion and the phone had gone dead.

Then she stopped. Agent LC reviewed everything that Agent RA had told her in her head again, and then she thought about what had happened seconds before the phone had gone dead with Agent RA. It was then she realized that the exact same thing had happened to both teams. Which meant only one thing: The Delightfuls knew they where following them. Which meant her sister was in danger. Agent LC moved to the door of her office and called for her receptionist, who was fortunately heading towards her anyway.

"Agent LC you-"

"Get me Agent PH on the phone NOW" Agent LC ordered the young woman.

"But Agent LC-"

"No buts I need to talk to her. Put all other messages on hold" Agent LC informed her; she had to find out what was going on and find out if everyone was alright.

* * *

Agent BW groaned, he had never felt so much pain in his life- not even any of the past battles with the K.N.D had prepared him for that blast. The ringing of bomb still echoed in his ears.

"Note to self: Don't be near a bomb when it goes off" He finally mumbled hoping to drown the high pitched noise. He finally opened his eyes and then shut them quickly, "another note to self: Don't do that again"

"BW, do yourself a favor and shut up" Agent UN groaned out, "wait, BW what are you doing here?"

"Same thing as you I guess. Are Agent TR and Agent RA here? By the way where is here?"

"Some sort of cell… you two okay?" Agent RA's voice asked.

"Fine and dandy, especially seeing as I feel like I had a bomb nearly kill me. Wait a moment… it did!" Agent BW grumbled and finally tried opening his eyes, slower this time.

"BW what did I say about shutting up?" Agent UN grumbled. He was in the same amount of pain as Agent BW was but as he had his sunglasses on so the light didn't hurt as much for him.

"Um… do it?"

"Take the hint"

"Alright both of you shut up. We have to find a way to get out of here. This isn't the time to be arguing. We have to find out if the others are okay" Agent RA informed them both.

"First things first, can you two move?"

"Um…"

"Uh…" Both Agents responded at once, not entirely sure if they could move or not.

* * *

"They keep saying Agent LC's busy and won't come to the phone right now. What's going on?" Agent FF questioned. She then looked around when she received no answer and then gasped when she saw Agent SK struggling in Peters grip and Jamie waving the car keys with an evil grin.

"I suggest you come with us peacefully Fiona or else you may just get little Kuki here hurt" Agent FF didn't bother to correct Jamie and wondered rapidly what she should do.

"I still don't understand why Agent TR and Agent BW aren't here. They should both be here by now" Agent DM said to Agent PH. She shook her head.

"I don't get it either-"She started to say but then got interrupted by her communicator beeping. Agent PH looked at it confused. She picked it up and looked at it surprised, "it's HQ"

"Answer it then" Agent DM advised, "They wouldn't be contacting you if it wasn't important." Agent PH nodded and answered.

"Agent PH here" A pause, "Agent LC? What-"Agent DM looked surprised while the other two Agents looked blank, both wondering who Agent LC was, "Agent LA? She's fine? So are Agent DM and Agent GH"

Agent LC breathed a sigh of relief as she heard that. Very few agents actually knew that Agent LA was her sister and she planned to keep it that way. She hadn't even planned to let Agent SK find out but she was relieved that one of the new recruits knew.

"Agent DM and Agent GH are with you?" Agent LC asked surprised once she had realized what Agent PH had said.

"Yeah, we followed Elizabeth to Lenny's room. However there is one thing"

"What is it?"

"Andrew has also shown up- except Agent TR and Agent BW haven't. It's not like Agent TR, Agent LC" Agent LC nodded even though the other female agent couldn't see her.

"You're right, Agent PH there's something going on and I don't like it. I was talking to Agent RA before you and he said that he had been talking to Agent TR and that Agent TR had received a package. A few moments later while Agent TR was on the phone to Agent RA there was a loud noise and then the phone went dead" Agent LC heard Agent PH gasp on the other line, "anyway while I was talking to Agent RA, he received a package and the phone went dead minutes after." Agent LC waited for a reaction on the other end.

"Are they okay?"

"We don't know. All we know is what I've just told you. Now that A.T.H.S.W know that you four are alright we just have to wait and hear from the other four"

"What about Agent FF and Agent SK?"

"We haven't heard from either of them so we can only assume that they are alright." Agent LC informed her, "Agents RA, TR, BW and UN are our main priorities at the moment. If we don't hear from Agents FF and SK in the next two hours we'll revise the situation then."

_To Be Continued…_


End file.
